


you make me feel like a complete work of art

by misstraffy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Fingering, M/M, Messy, Rough Sex, Slight Mind Break, awkward confessions, handjobs, last round of multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misstraffy/pseuds/misstraffy
Summary: Luffy looks his best covered in come. It's like a work of art, really.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 10
Kudos: 145





	you make me feel like a complete work of art

Luffy is beautiful like this.

Wrecked and broken, come splattered across his abdomen and chest, he looked more art than human. Law studies his work with an adoring eye; the heaving chest, the fierce blush, the swollen lips. He painted his canvas in a vast array of gorgeous colors, each stroke of his brush elaborate, each heated stroke striking.

"Law," Luffy whispers, reaching out to him, wanting to be held.

Law moves in a trance, hands going to his hips instead, holding the bruised skin there possessively. How pretty. How gorgeous. _His_ art.

"More," Luffy pants, lifting his hips with a weak cant towards his mouth.

Law's tongue darts out and wets his lips, eagerness dwindling away to something raw, more needy. Desire moves his fingers to Luffy's gaping hole, moist with come and sweat, throbbing from its thorough fucking earlier. It gives easily under the pressure of the digits, greedily sucking them into his heat.

Luffy arches into the touch, garbled curses on his wet lips. He's breathless and jerky, hands curling around Law's muscled arms, and he's _such_ a sight to behold. Pupils blown and lids at half mast, looking at Law like he was his everything, jaw slack in a soundless moan. Unwound and pliable like this was one of Luffy's most captivating moments, and Law always took great pleasure in getting Luffy to such a pinnacle. He made for a picture so lovely, so enticing, that Law can't help but want to unravel him further.

With quick, deft fingers, Law scissors him just the way he likes it, brushing against his prostate but not hitting it dead on- Luffy loves the tease, craves the chase. Luffy mewls beautifully at the rush it gives him, the sound almost melodic in tone. Law removes his fingers and licks the mess off of them, staring down at Luffy like he held the sun up in his sky.

"Tell me what you want baby," he murmurs, coming down to capture those enticing lips with his own. "Let me know."

"You," Luffy gasps against his lips, tongue finding his own, swirling and sucking. Drool spills over his mouth and down his neck, and it's nasty and wet, but it's just how Law knows Luffy likes it. "God I want you."

"Again?" Law grabs Luffy's spent cock and gives a few pumps. "But you've come several times already."

"I want more," Luffy whines, "please Law, god I want your big cock."

Law grins. Begging always got Luffy what he wanted. He moves from Luffy's mouth to the crook of his neck, licking up the bruises that resided there. Luffy jerks under the thick organ running over blue and purple. "How bad do you want it?"

Luffy pants and bites his lip, making a high pitched sound as he rocks into Law's hand on his cock. Law feels him curl blunt nails into his back as he gives him a rough handjob, sliding precum up and down the length of his quickly hardening shaft. "Please I just- Law, just get in me _please_."

Law tuts, releasing his cock and aligning himself with Luffy's entrance. "Fucking slut. You've already come several times. You're too damn greedy for your own good." He pauses and looks down at Luffy. "Aren't you?"

"Yes sir."

"You want this cock don't you baby?"

Luffy nods vigorously. "Yes sir."

Law's lips twitch up into a smile. That's all the invitation he needs. When he pushes himself into that pulsing, spent heat, it takes everything within him not to come right then and there. He feels his prior releases and lube squish against him, and all the sensations almost overload his senses, driving him a carnal kind of crazy.

"Goddamn," he pants, swallowing as he closes his eyes, " _fuck."_

Below him Luffy trembles, grabbing the pillows under his head in a death grip, face screwed with mind-numbing pleasure. Law thrusts experimentally, and Luffy nods so hard his entire body shakes with the movement.

"Yes, yes, yes," he repeats, the mantra lost on his lips as Law snaps his hips into him again and again. Tears well up in his eyes as Law picks up the pace to something almost brutal, energy soaring through him as he fucks Luffy until he's a ragdoll bouncing on the bed. Luffy cries out at the rough treatment, moaning up to the heavens, looking absolutely debauched.

Law leans down to bite at his clavicle, sucking at the thin, bruised skin. This was another one of Luffy's more picturesque moments, crying as Law tore him apart from the inside, shaking from the cock splitting him in half. Law takes a mental picture and puts it up on a mantle as inspiration for the next art piece he would make of Luffy.

" _Fuck_ baby, _oh,"_ Luffy moans as Law continues to ram into him, unforgiving like the ruthless man he was. "Right there, right _there."_

"Yeah?" Law rolls his hips powerfully, hitting his prostate spot on. "You like that?"

Luffy curses up to the ceiling, back arching so hard it _had_ to be painful, nails drawing angry red lines on Law's back. He's beyond gone, eyelids fluttering with pleasure, breath haggard and broken. He's a filthy mess like this, dirty with come and weak with pleasure, but he's a beautiful creation. And Law loves him. He fucks him sinfully good, and poor Luffy takes it all until he can't anymore, folding under the force of Law's love.

"Law, _Law,_ oh god I'm-" He chants Law's name as orgasm shakes through him, coming weakly onto his chest, brows drawn together in bone-rattling pleasure. Law fucks him through the onslaught of his release, rocking him back into the headboard of the bed in time to his gasping moans.

His own orgasm nearly blindsides Law, and he almost collapses onto Luffy from the sheer force of it. Stars dance across his vision as pleasure seizes his body, cascading and settling over his skin like glitter. He fills Luffy up with his hot seed for the fourth time, and Luffy's squirming under him, humming in satisfaction at the feeling.

Law pulls out and smiles lovingly at the mess that follows. God. Luffy was _art._

Luffy's too tired to form words and instead lays there, basking in the afterglow, staring at Law as he attempts to catch his breath.

"Fuck," Luffy pants, and Law could only nod in agreement. Fuck.

"That was intense," Law murmurs, kissing up his thigh and gripping lightly on his hips. "You okay?"

Luffy shudders at the touch. "Mm-hm."

Law trails a line of kisses up his torso and licks up the curve of his neck. "Good," he says between pecks, worshiping the sweaty skin under his lips. "I'm glad."

Luffy squirms under his delicate touch, sighing contently at his love, and brings weak arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I love you."

Law freezes at the words. They've never said the 'l word' before, not in situations like this. Not this intimate, not when he really means it. Law looks at him, and Luffy is grinning like an idiot, eyes sparkling.

"I love you," he repeats, "so much."

The older swallows and caresses his cheek softly. "Luffy, I..."

Luffy deflates. It makes something in Law ache at the expression. He wanted to kiss it right off his gorgeous face. "Law…"

"I...love you too," Law sighs, kissing the area where his jaw meets neck. "I was just caught off guard. Sorry."

"Don't be," Luffy giggles and bends down, pecking his lips. "You're here with me now, that's all that matters."

Law settles beside him and wraps his arms around him, and Luffy curls into his warmth. "You're so cute."

Luffy giggles and reaches up, placing a kiss on the underside of his chin. "Am I?"

"Don't make me repeat it," Law murmurs, chuckling into his hair. "Of course you are."

Luffy snickers in his arms. "You repeated it anyway."

"I-" Law makes a face and swats at him. "Go to sleep, Luffy."

Luffy laughs, kissing him on the lips one last time before settling into his arms and grinning into his chest. "Night night."

Law rubs up and down his back lovingly, planting a kiss into his hair. "Night, baby."

* * *

twitter: [misstraffy](https://twitter.com/misstraffy)  
tumblr: [miss-traffy](https://miss-traffy.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: small lil thing i wrote. I had to try really hard not to make this more angsty. idk why. thanks for reading!


End file.
